The Fall
by omnomnomDES
Summary: It's a beautiful day outside. Frisk is walking down the street just to fall into a pit that appeared out of nowhere. There she meets a strange living skeleton. The skeleton tranforms unwillingly once a month into a human, but nobody is allowed to see it. But of course he can do so by himself, he just doesn't like to do so. That's my first fic, i'll be glad if you review it :))


It was a beautiful day outside. And there was this brunette girl walking down the street. It was a bit cold so she wore a sweater but for some reason also some shorts but her boots.. were on point. She had those curious brown eyes while browsing her social media. Walking the same route she did every morning, she was moving towards some stairs which are at the moment around five meters just in front of her.

"AAHHHHHHH!!" without noticing the stairs she started to fall but somehow.. she never touched them. Actually there were no stairs beneath her. She was falling into some kind of pit that appeared out of nowhere.

The fall seemed endless. Walls dark brown, slowly loosing any color due to low sun light, or actually any light at all. She was terrified of where it led her.. Of course with such a fall it could never end with anything good. That's where she understood she ran out of luck. Suddenly out of nowhere she saw some golden light getting close to her in an increasing speed. That's where she began to panic and scream her heart out, except it actually came out and it became blue. It was a millisecond before she hit the ground, that she realized she is floating, and that there is some unexplained blue aura surrounding her.

"The heck is this??" she tried to look at the strange aura. "Ouch" she fell to the ground, with the aura fading.

Opening her eyes slowly, she was trying to understand where she is at the moment. She saw beautiful golden flowers all around her. There were walls surrounding her and no light from the place she came from. She was trying to look around again to find something else and there it was. A skeleton. It was just standing there looking at her puzzled, when suddenly it moved.

"Uhh.. hey?" being used to all the weird things on the internet she didn't care for the strange creature's signs of life.

"Would you look at that, a human kid came falling right into my bones" the skeleton laughed. suddenly he started glowing in the same bluish light that surrounded the girl just a few moments ago. The sight was spectacular. He was growing muscles and flesh right in front of her eyes.

The girl's jaw dropped by the sight. In just a few moments instead of a skeleton, there was a handsome, muscular and tall guy. Although he still resembled the skeleton he was in a way. He had White short hair and a blue glowing left eye. She was mesmerized by him.

"Heh. who would have guessed that there will be a witness to this change of mine. Guess i'll have to kill a poor unlucky human today" the white haired guy was talking to himself.

"But you look just like a human yourself right now! what's wrong with me seeing you like this??" she protested. She just got saved from death, yet now faced once again face to face with it. "Please spare me.. I don't even know where I am! I will do anything" she was trying to argue her way out of it. She was willing to do anything in order to survive through this weird experience. Also considering the guy was just her type..

"Anything you said?" the girl was asked just as she saw the blue aura appearing around her once again. That's when she saw the boy's left eye glowing.

She felt herself being pulled towards him. In just two seconds she felt his hands on her waist. She was standing face to face with the guy while leaning forward on him. He was just a slightly bit taller than her. His blue eye faded, and she felt his strong hands, starting to travel up her back.

"If.. we are going that way.." there was a moment of silence.. nobody moved. "At least introduce yourself! You doing this to me and i don't even know your name? How shameful is that??" she managed to mutter blushing a bit.

"Sans. That's the name you will be screaming soon enough" he smirked.

That's where she knew there is no going back from there, not like she minded anything happening at the moment.

A moan has echoed through the walls when Sans suddenly grabbed her ass, her BUM. She had a great body and he noticed so. Slowly sliding his right hand up her sweater, he felt her skin getting hotter. At the same time his left hand was caressing her thigh.

"Hey ... wait a second.. You never told me how to call you. hm?" suddenly stopping his movements, he eyed her.

"Frisk.. my name is.. Frisk.. " she whispered. Her face bright red at this point. "uhhnn.." she moaned when Sans slipped his hand between her thighs.

An eye was glowing blue, staring at the brunette while her clothes were taken off by a blue unknown force. First it was the sweater slipping off of her now hot body, stopping right before being taken off completely. The sweater started to wrap around her hands tying them together. Next were her shorts, button opened and pulled down just to her knees, staying there.

She was turned around, now facing and leaning on the wall with her back to the guy. He bent to his knees and pressed his face to her thigh. A long tongue started to lick it's way from the thigh and up. The moment it reached her lower lips, a high pitched yelp was heard throughout the space.

"Look at you.. So wet already" he said as he slid his fingers up to her hole. He was dexterous with his fingers down there.The thumb was playing with her clitoris while one finger going up and down the hole. Now it was two fingers, and then three. She was moaning like crazy, unable to move an inch. Being stared at only turned her on. It felt so good. She wanted more.

As dexterous his fingers could be, they could not match his tongue skills.. It was playing with her clitoris one second, and the next it was licking her insides. His tongue was long and warm, moving all over her honeypot. She was shaking, about to climax.. He stopped.

"So.. what do you want me to do next?.." with an evil smirk he looked at her desperate face. He knew she wanted more, and so did she.

"I.. wa-nt y-y-you to conti-nue.. " she looked all shy in the position she was in. She was basically naked and dripping while he was still clothed with a jacket and some sports pants which had this huge bulge in the area of his groin.

"Want me to continue what? You need to ask me properly and politely for me to listen" he stood up and closed the distance between him and her ass, grinding his crotch against it.

"I w-want you t-to cont..." she stuttered when he lightly pinched her clitoris making her knees shake with pleasure. "I w-want your dick inside.. Pleasee" she begged.

Taking his time, taking his jacket and undershirt off, he was teasing her. He knew she wanted him to hurry, but the sight of her desperate eyes were turning him on. Then it was his pants' turn. Sliding his pants off, Sans revealed his huge boner, making Frisk bite her lips with anticipation. Neither of them could wait any longer. Both of them were too eager to start the real thing.

He distanced her lower body a bit from the wall and made her bend so that he saw all of her ass and vagina properly. He slid his tip inside slowly, wanting to start this way, but due to him being aroused enough he couldn't contain it anymore and slammed his full sized dick in one move into her fuck hole. She screamed, both from surprise and pleasure. Sans was pounding her hard from behind, his penis twitching inside of her, making her squeeze it harder.

"uhhngg" he moaned as he thumped her rapidly from behind. The space was filled with both of their moans.

"Harder!!" she screamed with pleasure. Her fingers scratching the wall, and butt moving to his rhythm. Both dancing with the lower body.

With one hand he groped her breasts and the other was on her hip making her move to his will. For a second he let go of it just to give her a slap on the bum.

"AHHHHHHNN" her back perked up from the sensation, squeezing even harder on his hard, hot dick.

"I'm cumminggg" he heard her say.

"uhnn me too.." he groaned under his breath.

As she climaxed, her insides began twitching. He was out of breath, he felt too good. He was about to pull out when he heard her objection "No.. do it inside...". He took both his hands and pulled her even closer, shoving his full sized hard cock in, cumming, filling her with his sperm.

"That's not enough.. " turning her around to face her. Oh was she erotic, face flushed red, red marks on her breast where his fingers once groped. "You have yet to scream my name girl" sliding her pants completely off with his now familiar blue force, he stared at her burning eyes.

She wrapped her still tied hands around his neck, just to bring his mouth for a hot smooch. It was a passionate kiss, filled with hunger and lust. She moaned as she felt his tongue slip in. Their tongues were dancing on their own lusting for one another.

Her legs wrapped around his hips, making him move to her will. Without resisting he slid his still sensitive dick inside her once again. Slamming her to the wall he began to pound her insides with passion. He started slow but hard, now trying to reach her G spot. He was moving his burning raw cock inside of her when she gasped for air. Leaving his lips lonely she tried to catch her breath only to be unable to do so. Sans was ramming that spot.

"Nhh.. Sa-ns no.. AHH" she yelped. Being hit in the spot made her insides twitch.

"feel-s so good..." he groaned thrusting his hard wood in her. The friction making both of them feel greedy for more.

He was moving fast but swiftly, making sure he touches her spot and making her go crazy. It was a dance of two. She was moving her hips, and he thrusted in her. They were in sync. Pulling out just to thrust harder. Reaching the deepest spot of the moaning girl.

"Ahhnnn Sans!!" she screamed to the void of the cave which was now filled with screams and groans once again. "I am.. going t-to cum...ag-gain"

"Ah.. yea.. me too..." the humaned skeleton only got bigger to the sound his his name screamed. He came hard filling her with his warm jeez.

"Sans..." she whispered in his ear when she orgasmed in a way she never did before. Gasping for air she clinged to him tighter, not wanting to part ways with the man who made her feel so good.

Catching his breath he thought "Hmm.. I guess I can forget what you saw.." he looked at Frisk with tenderness which wasn't there before. He was dressing them back up and untying her hands with his blue warm force. "wanna come see my place? maybe we can continue this in another day.. or hour?" he winked.

Jumping as a sign of agreement Frisk gave him a peck on the cheek and grabbed his left hand, as he transformed back into the skeleton he was when she only met him.


End file.
